The Teen Years  Chapter 3
by blueraven14
Summary: Beast Boy's on a mission and Raven is missing him like crazy. Her son, Danny, tells her something that he heard a few weeks before Beast Boy leaves. Poor Rae, how's she gonna tell him what happened between her and BB? Rated T to be safe.


"Well, nothing else happened, really," Raven said, smirking mischievously at him. Danny morphed into a pretty kitten, which was what Beast Boy used to do. He had always done that for Raven when she was pregnant with Danny. She burst into tears and Danny jumped on her lap, rubbing his head against her pajama top.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that, that's what your father used to do when we were teens and when I was pregnant with you..." she sobbed, trying to control herself. Her black energy covered his art box and Danny's eyes widened in ultimate _horror_. The box flew open and all of his art papers were chucked out.

"EEP!" he shrieked. "No! My art! Aghhh..."

"S-sorry," she weeped. She had finally stopped crying when she realized what today was. It was January 25th, a month before Beast Boy left.

"We made love on Christmas Eve? AND Day?" she whispered to herself. Danny morphed back into human form and leaned in to what she said.

"You guys did it on Christmas Eve and Day?" he laughed. "Wow." Raven looked at him like he was looney.

"Well...you wanna hear the rest?" Raven asked. Danny's eyes widened with glee and beamed.

_Past_

Raven woke up to find arms wrapped around her waist. Green arms. She turned around to find her husband smiling and breathing quietly. She rose and eyebrow and shrugged, turning around to find her clothes scattered on the floor. She rolled over, taking Beast Boy's arms from around her waist. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes either.

She looked over his shoulder and found his brown coat and uniform thrown wildly on the floor. Beast Boy's eyebrows twitched as Raven laid back down, and remembered that the radio was still on from the night before. She turned it off and looked at it. It was 9:00am, and Beast Boy was supposed to leave at 7:00am. Her eyes shot open at the foggy numbers.

"Gar! Garfield! BEAST BOY!" she shouted, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up! You're late!"

Beast Boy quietly purred and put his hand up to Raven's cheek, caressing it.

"Late for what?" he asked softly. His eyes shot open and he grabbed the clock, throwing it down and broke it...again. He kicked off the sheets and ran out the door, until he realized he was nude. He ran back in their room, slamming the door and blushing a very dark red. Raven looked at him and grinned, the sheets covering her chest.

"Heh, heh...oops," he said, still blushing. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on quickly, and kissed Raven. he wrapped his arms around her, and he didn't want to let go. Raven grabbed his arms, and tilted her head towards the door.

Beast Boy ran out, winked at her and she closed her door gently.

_Future_

"Was that it? And Dad just left like that, not even saying 'farewell' or anything to me?" Danny said, starting to frown. Raven messed up his hair, his eyes beginning to glow green.

"Yep. Just like that," she replied sadly. Their attention was caught by a phone ringing, and it was by Danny's bed. Raven slowly walked over to it, picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked formally.

"Hey baby, what's happening?" the voice said. Raven's mouth formed into a very gleeful smile and she screamed. Danny covered his ears, wincing from the reaction.

"Oh, my God! Gar, is that you?" she asked happily. "Your voice sounds cracked, though."

"Yeah, it's me - OUCH! _Watch it, Steve!_" he growled angrily. Raven began to frown as she heard him yelp from agonizing pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked tearfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just your average, every-day cut from a street fight, that's all," he said, trying to sound like his cheery self.

"You don't sound okay," she said sarcastically.

"But on the plus side, I'm coming home today!" he said, ignoring her last comment. Raven began to jump up and down and scream again.

"Mom! MAMA! Stop, you're gonna give me a headache!" Danny shouted.

"Is that Danny with you?" Gar asked.

"Yeah," Raven said, trying to contain her happiness. "Here he is!"

Raven handed the phone over to Danny and they talked for about five minutes about the winter and New Years' Eve, and if he wasn't giving his mother any trouble.

"Okay, Lil'Dude, it's about 3:00am here, so I'll see you tomorrow," Beast Boy said, and he hung up.

* * *

><p>The Tower was pretty much empty, because everyone was outside waiting for Beast Boy's arrival from his mission. Danny was with Cyborg, throwing snowballs at each other and building forts. Nightwing and Starfire were looking for Silkie, who had mysteriously disappeared. Meanwhile, Raven was by herself, looking up at the grey sky, watching out for a grey ship.<p>

There was a small shake when the Doom Patrol's ship landed in front of Titans' Tower. The door opened, revealing the Doom Patrol itself: Robotman (Cliff), Elastigirl (Rita), Negative Man (Larry), Mento (Steve), and last but not least, Beast Boy. Raven got up from the snow-covered ground, running to Beast Boy to see him holding crutches. Raven's mouth dropped as she saw the green cast cover his long, muscular leg.

"W...what happened?" Raven asked Steve.

"We were ambushed. Beast Boy wanted to sacrifice himself for us, so he ran in the field and was brutally attacked. Luckily, we saved him and defeated the enemy," Steve explained. Raven's eyes teared up as Beast Boy grinned painfully. Raven pulled him towards her, hugging him and giving him quick kisses on his lips.

Rita looked at Raven's hand and saw the blue gem glittering and saw Beast Boy's, his green gem glowing as well.

"You two are married? For how long?" Rita asked excitedly.

"For 15 years, Rita," Beast Boy said, smiling down at Raven.

"Hey! Who're these guys?" Danny asked, running towards the group. He gasped excitedly as he realized it was the Doom Patrol. "Oh, my God, it's you! The Doom Patrol! I've been _dying_ to meet you!"

Rita tapped Beast Boy's shoulder, asking with a confused look,

"Who is the teenager?"

"Oh, that's Danny-" Beast Boy started.

"Our _son_," Raven finished.

"I am...amazed by you two! You're married and you have a kid. Why didn't you tell me, Garfield?" Steve asked, smacking the back of Beast Boy's head.

"Um...I forgot?"


End file.
